All My Life
by narutoprincess
Summary: She'd seen the pain in his eyes. It had made her want to jump from her hiding spot and just wrap her arms around him. She wanted to take away his hurt like he had done for her so many times. Inspired by All My Life by Jeen O'Brien. KakaSaku. Chapter 1 up
1. Stay Forever Young

**All My Life**

**Chapter 1: Stay Forever Young**

**By: narutoprincess**

* * *

**NP: So even though my username is narutoprincess, I've never really written a Naruto fan fiction. That's about to change right now. So please sit back and enjoy. Oh and this story is inspired by the song "All My Life" by Jeen O'Brien.**

* * *

"Don't worry. Everything will be the way it was."

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. The silver haired ninja disappeared with a poof but not before giving her his eye crease, reassuring the girl.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," she whispered and walked off towards the main part of the village.

Kakashi hadn't poofed far. He'd watched her from behind a nearby tower. As he watched her leave, he sighed.

_"When are you going to learn Kakashi?"_

He'd made those sort of promises before and he'd never been able to keep them. Deep down, he knew he never would. Yet he kept making them to her. Just to stop the tears. He liked being able to bring a smile to her face.

He took a double take, checking for anyone who may be watching him. Satisfied that there was no one, he took off towards the home of one Uchiha Sasuke.

This time, he was going to try his best to keep his promise.

* * *

Walking back home, Sakura thought about what Kakashi had said.

_"Don't worry. Everything will be the way it was"_

A little smile crept onto her face. She knew that his promises never really worked out like he'd said, but she couldn't help but smile at his words. They'd helped to reassure her. Kakashi was good for that. He'd always looked out for her well being. Sasuke and Naruto did too but not the same way as Kakashi did. She'd lost count of how many times the silver haired ninja had jumped in front to save her from an enemy attack. Yet, Sakura knew it wasn't because he didn't think her capable. It was just in his nature. To protect those close to him.

She knew he'd suffered from losses. When they had done their very first exercise as Team 7, he'd mentioned all his closest friends were on the memorial. One day in an effort to figure out just what it was that made him late everyday, Sakura had silently followed him. She'd followed him all the way to that memorial where he spent hours just looking at the names.

"Obito...Rin..."

Sakura knew that she shouldn't be listening to this. Yet she remained in spot, half in not wanting to give away her position and half in curiosity. Kakashi began telling Obito and Rin about the mission they'd been on the day before and how much they'd all improved. Especially her. Sakura smiled at this, feeling proud that he thought so highly of her skills. Finally, Kakashi began to take his leave.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing he said.

She'd seen the pain in his eyes. It had made her want to jump from her hiding spot and just wrap her arms around him. She wanted to take away his hurt like he had done for her so many times.

* * *

**NP: So there you have it. The first chapter of my first Naruto fan fiction. As always, reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Rolling Back To You

**All My Life**

**Chapter 2: Rolling Back To You**

**By: narutoprincess**

* * *

**NP: I'm going to try and update quickly on this one so here's chapter 2 of this story. The first chapter was just sort of a prologue. Here is where the story begins.**

* * *

_7 years later..._

Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes. The walls around him were not the green he was used to at home, but a sterile white. He sighed. The hospital was one of his least favourite places to be. Looking to the right to see just where his hitai-ate was, he noticed the vase with two daffodils in it. He knew immediately who had left them.

Whenever Sasuke or Naruto had landed themselves in the hospital, Sakura had always brought daffodils for them. He didn't know why it was daffodils but it always was. It was something very distinctive and the two of them always knew who left it. The fact that she had left some for him brought a smile to Kakashi's face. They hadn't been particularly close in the past couple years with she working mostly in the hospital and he on missions. Yet, she'd taken the time to visit him. He liked that thought.

"So you're finally awake?"

Kakashi looked towards the door to see his pink haired kunoichi visitor. She had a smile on her face and another daffodil in hand.

"How long was I out?" he asked

"Only a couple days. Your injuries were mildly serious, but you should be fine."

Sakura came in and sat next to her former sensei. Her presence was welcomed. He noticed she was still in her medic uniform.

"Sakura, are you supposed to -"

"Nope. I'm on a break right now," she replied, cutting him off.

Kakashi knew hospital breaks were rather limited. That she'd decided to spend hers visiting him. It made his heart soar a bit, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

"Don't waste your break on me," he replied

Sakura gave him a puzzled look.

"I know you haven't eaten yet."

A small blush came over Sakura's face and Kakashi knew his assumption had been correct.

"Go eat something," he demanded, "Your own health is more important"

Sakura sighed and stood up from the chair. She began to walk out when it finally came to him what day it was.

"Wait, Sakura"

She stopped in her tracks, turning to the silver haired patient. A sly grin came over his face that even with his mask, he was sure she could see it.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

_How had he remembered?_

Sakura would be the first to admit that she and Kakashi had not really interacted much in the past few years. She'd been far too busy with her hospital work and he'd always been away on missions. Yet, he was always able to remember her birthday. Even more, he always gave her a present. It was never anything big or expensive, but it always managed to be just right. She hadn't expected him to remember today. He'd been in the hospital and his sense of time would have been out of whack.

She walked towards the little break room for the medics and bought a little package of crackers. He'd told her to go eat, so eating she was. She still didn't know what had compelled her to go visit Kakashi the past few days he'd been there. She'd known from his injury report that it hadn't been anything super serious. Still a bit of worry had come over her, especially since she hadn't been the one who'd treated him.

_Maybe it was the game?_

No it couldn't have been that. She tried pushing that thought out of her mind but it was the only thing that even remotely made sense to her.

* * *

It was a silly thing but she and Ino would play a game where they would watch the other shinobi who walked by and they would say who they thought was their "perfect match". It was something they'd done since they were younger and even though the two women were now grown, they still enjoyed the thrill of matching people together.

The first person to walk by was Hinata.

"Naruto," Sakura said immediately.

Ino nodded, agreeing with her pink haired friend.

"He's so rambunctious and bold and she's so calm and timid," said Ino.

"But when she's around him, she becomes more brave and he seems to be able to mellow out a bit," added Sakura

"Plus, there's the fact that she has a major crush on him."

The girls both giggled. Everyone in the village it seemed knew of Hinata's infatuation with Sakura's blonde teammate. Everyone but Naruto.

Next Kurenai walked by.

"Asuma," said Ino a bit wistfully.

Sakura patted her friend on the shoulder. It had been over three years since Ino's former sensei had been killed. All of Asuma's students were still broken up about it. Kurenai had been pregnant with Asuma's son at the time. His students as well as her own had helped her through it. Little Asuko was right there by her side today.

Their third target ended up being...

"Kakashi?" Sakura squealed, "Who in the world do we pair with Kakashi?"

"Oh it's really easy for me to figure out," said Ino with a smirk

"Huh? Who do you think?"

"You silly."

"ME? Why me?"

Ino laughed. Sakura didn't know whether to be offended or not.

"It's obvious," she said, "You're always so open with your emotions and he's super reserved. You've got a raging temper and he's always so calm and methodical. It's a real opposites attract thing."

Sakura stopped to think. What Ino said was true. Kakashi was always aloof and calm and she was just the opposite.

"Plus," added Ino, "He's definitely got a thing for you."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on, I know you see it too. He's always protecting you even if you can handle it yourself. Plus I've seen the looks he gives you."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ino thought her former teacher had a crush on her? She looked at the silver haired ninja. He was standing there, reading one of his dratted porn books.

"There is no way Kakashi has "a thing" for me," Sakura stated bluntly.

"Okay, keep on being oblivious," teased Ino, "I have to go meet up with Choji and Shikamaru. I'll see you later."

The blonde woman left, leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts. She couldn't for the life of her believe that her former sensei, a man who'd known her since she was twelve, had a crush on her. It just seemed impossible, but what Ino had said made sense. He was always protecting her from harm. She'd always thought it was just in his nature, protecting his teammates. Could it be for a different reason?

"Yo"

Kakashi's greeting made Sakura jump.

"Oh sorry Sakura," he apologized, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, "I didn't mean to scare you.

"It's okay," she mumbled quickly.

"Were you lost in thought or something?"

The colour drained from her face. Had he heard their conversation? The two kunoichi could be a bit loud at times.

"I've just recognized it from before," he added.

Colour flushed back in. He hadn't heard.

"Yeah I was just thinking about a patient," she lied.

"Ah."

Short answers. That was Kakashi for you. It was something that annoyed Sakura to no end. It was like he could tell she was lying but didn't want to call her out on it.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the hospital," she said quickly, "I'll talk to you later Kakashi"

Sakura got up and left hurriedly, mind still stewing thoughts of Kakashi.

* * *

**NP: So there you have it. Chapter 2 and things are starting to brew up. Chapter 3 will be up most likely Tuesday. I'm going away to an anime convention this weekend so you'll hace to be patient. Reviews in the meantime would be rather appreciated.**


End file.
